La historia oculta de Tenshinhan y Lunch
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Summary: Ellos tuvieron una historia que la televisión no nos mostró. Advertencia: Lemon. Este fic fue realizado para el reto: "Fukkatsu" (Resurrección). La convocatoria fue hecha por los administradores de la página de Facebook: "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"


Este fic fue realizado para el reto:

**"****Fukkatsu" (Resurrección)**

La convocatoria fue hecha por los administradores de la página de Facebook:

**"****Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

* * *

**"****Fukkatsu"**no es un concurso, es una convocatoria para hacer retos no cumplidos en otros concursos, retos que amablemente algunos decidimos aceptar.

Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, no les recomiendo que hagan nada de lo que se leerá a continuación, esto lo hice sólo con fines de diversión mía y entretenimiento de ustedes.

No voy a decir nada más, salvo que el reto que acepté era un desafío del concurso de Lemon por lo que obviamente lo contendrá, de antemano están advertidos y pueden retirarse ahora mismo si lo desean. Por su atención gracias.

* * *

**Summary:**

Ellos tuvieron una historia que la televisión no nos mostró. Advertencia: Lemon.

* * *

Ellos se conocieron en el torneo de artes marciales número 22, Tenshinhan capturó la atención de la salvaje Lunch impresionándola por su apariencia de chico rudo, provocándole fantasear como adolescente enamorada con que juntos asaltarían bancos y vivirían felices por siempre. La mujer de carácter intempestivo le hizo saber sin reparos que se había enamorado con locura después de que el torneo había terminado.

La dulce Lunch debido a su inocencia no fue capaz de comprender el motivo por el que le llamó tanto la atención el entonces discípulo del maestro Tsuru, aunque ese sentimiento de atracción quedó momentáneamente anulado al ver horrorizada la escena de Tenshinhan rompiendo la pierna de Yamcha durante el torneo.

Al final Tenshinhan mostró su verdadera esencia: Un chico noble y honesto. Esto no dejó de atraer a la Salvaje Lunch y comenzó a atrapar a su contraparte.

Tenshinhan por su lado sentía atracción por la Lunch rubia pero a la vez le asustaba su personalidad y le hacía sonrojarse casi todo el tiempo por sus declaraciones.

"Tienes que regresar con vida, ¿Has entendido? No importa que tu cerebro se salga o que tu estomago se llene de balas, tienes que regresar con vida, ¿De acuerdo?" Le dicho Lunch a modo de despedida cuando Tenshinhan se marchaba a intentar aniquilar a Piccolo Daimaku, el chico de 3 ojos no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse. Pero de esa manera ella le estaba dando a entender que lo esperaría.

Después de presenciar como Goku salvó al mundo del malvado Piccolo Daimaku, Tenshinhan se marchó junto con Krillin y Yamcha a entrenar durante 3 años para estar preparado para el siguiente torneo de artes marciales. Mientras tanto la Lunch rubia lo esperó pacientemente en Kame House a pesar de que él no se lo pidió.

A veces durante esos tres años de entrenamiento, Yamcha y Tenshinhan se dieron sus escapadas a la ciudad para encontrar chicas, no me pregunten para qué, sólo diré que el ex ladrón del desierto no era totalmente fiel a su novia desde esa época.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Durante el torneo de artes marciales número 23 todos fueron testigos de cómo Goku salvó al mundo (Otra vez), por lo que la salvaje Lunch pensó que en algún momento Tenshinhan dejaría de entrenar para así pasar tiempo con ella. La rubia no sabía en lo que se había metido.

Aunque no había algo oficial entre Tenshinhan y la salvaje Lunch su convivencia se volvió difícil. Tan pronto como despertaba la personalidad de la Lunch de cabello índigo iniciaba el viaje de regreso a Kame House, así que cuando aparecía la Lunch de cabello rubio generalmente despertaba en la casa del Maestro Roshi o en dirección a ella, por lo que tenía que comenzar a transitar hasta llegar a la casa de Tenshinhan. Los viajes eran largos y la mujer de carácter intempestivo tenía que lidiar además con que el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru quería estar entrenado desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer.

La Lunch de cabello rubio le exigía al chico de 3 ojos más atención. Ella intentaba razonar con él diciéndole que no tenía motivos para entrenar tanto ya que no había ningún peligro, también le mencionaba que en todo caso Goku podría salvarles, Lunch no era capaz de entender que si él entrenaba era porque su orgullo de guerrero estaba herido después de que hubiera sido superado por Goku, Tenshinhan respondía con evasivas o no respondía intentando no tener peleas con ella, desgraciadamente el silencio hizo quedar resentido al ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru.

Así pasaron 5 años después del torneo de marciales número 23, con un muro creciendo entre ambos, la chica rubia cada vez más frustrada con la "indiferencia" de Tenshinhan, mientras el resentimiento en él crecía más y mas.

Cierta mañana Lunch amedrentó a unos chefs para que preparan comida para Tenshinhan en un intento por captar su atención. Tenshinhan y Chaozu interrumpieron su entrenamiento y entraron a la casa para mirar un enorme banquete, el problema que fue Lunch comenzó con sus mismas preguntas de siempre:

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de entrenar?" Gruñó Lunch.

"Hasta que Tenshinhan le gane a Goku?" Respondió Chaozu.

"Olvídenlo. Vivimos en paz y en armonía, ¿Cuál es el propósito de volverse más fuertes? Además tú ya no necesitas entrenar" Dijo la rubia.

"Yo no soy fuerte, conociendo a Goku sé que podría haber sujetos más fuertes, no solamente él, y por esa sencilla razón debo seguir entrenando" Explicó el ex pupilo del maestro Tsuru.

"Ya déjalo, ¿Qué te parece si asaltas bancos conmigo? Seremos muy ricos, podríamos comer todos los alimentos que queramos, lo que mueve al mundo es el billete y si tenemos mucho dinero seremos felices por siempre" Intentó animar Lunch.

"¿Por qué no comes?" Preguntó al ver el semblante serio en su interlocutor.

"Chaoz, debemos entrenar" Anunció Tenshinhan saliendo de la casa dejando a Lunch hecha una fiera.

Minutos después el entrenamiento de Piccolo, aunado a los entrenamientos de Tenshinhan provocaron un temblor que derribó la casa de Tenshinhan, Lunch por poco y no se salva, ella todavía no salía de la impresión de casi morir aplastada por la vivienda cuando el chico de los tres ojos voló a tomarla en sus brazos y protegerla de la cascada embravecida. Ambos quedaron empapados, aunque la chica rubia estornudó despertando así a su contraparte.

"Les ruego que me personen por haberles causado tantos problemas, regresaré a Kame House, el maestro Rochi debe estar preocupado" Dijo la chica de cabello índigo a modo de despedida. Las disculpas eran por el comportamiento de su contraparte rubia, aunque no sabía con certeza que pudo haber hecho ella sabía que siempre traía problemas.

"Eso me da mucho gusto, por favor saluda al maestro Roshi de mi parte y dile que sigo entrenando" Respondió Tenshinhan.

Así era el trato en aquel tiempo entre ambos, la tierna Lunch sabía que Tenshinhan quería volverse más fuerte y ella no quería distraerlo, la chica de cabello color índigo se habría aburrido de estar todo el día metida en la casa, además de que le gustaba estar con el maestro Roshi por agradecimiento de que él le había abierto las puertas de su casa a pesar de su "pequeño problema" de cambio de personalidad.

Aunque poco les duró la paz y tranquilidad a Tenshinhan y a Chaozu, más tiempo había durado despidiéndose la chica de cabello índigo que lo que duró en volver la chica de cabello rubio. La salvaje Lunch regresó y anunció su llegada con su ametralladora dejando sorprendidos y asustados a sus interlocutores. Aunque su pelea quedó interrumpida cuando un pequeño avión llegó tripulado con Krillin y Bulma.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"No puede ser" Dijo Tenshinhan, pensando que esta vez sí venían enemigos realmente fuerte, ¡el salvador de la tierra había muerto peleando con el más débil! Goku se había sacrificado para aniquilar a su propio hermano.

La salvaje Lunch no tomó a bien las cosas, ya no podría decirle a Tenshinhan que debía dejar de entrenar porque había paz ni por que Goku podría salvarles, así que decidió dejarle claro que no se libraría de ella y que iba a seguirle hasta el fin del mundo. O al menos eso pensó Lunch hasta antes de ver a Tenshinhan subir la torre que los llevaría con el maestro Karin y después con Kamisama. La rubia de ninguna manera podría subir la torre.

"¡Tenshinhan, no te atrevas a dejarme aquí!" Gritó la rubia, pero el aludido no respondió, no prometió volver ni le pidió a ella esperarlo, ni siquiera le dijo adiós, se había cansado de Lunch pero no lo decía, aunque Tenshinhan esperaba que ella lo entendiera.

Después de unos días la salvaje Lunch llegó a la conclusión de que de todos modos entre ella y Tenshinhan no había nada oficial, la rubia decidió con todo el dolor de su corazón mandarlo al diablo, ella todavía era una chica joven y tenía que vivir la vida.

Lunch entró de lleno a asaltar bancos (cosa que nunca dejó de hacer), en cierta ocasión conoció a un chico llamado Arnold que tenía la misma "actividad" que ella, la rubia Lunch quedó deslumbrada con él. Si bien es cierto que su enamoramiento no fue tan intenso como en la primera vez, con este hombre pasaron cosas que con Tenshinhan no habían pasado. La chica rubia le dio su primer beso y le entregó su cuerpo, cosa que desgraciadamente no pasó desapercibida para la Lunch de cabello color índigo que "despertó" en algunas ocasiones cerca de Arnold, pero muy a pesar de la fuerte atracción entre ambos, el romance finalizó.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

En una cantina estaba una hermosa chica rubia lamentándose en la barra. La mujer de carácter intempestivo estaba ahogando su pena en alcohol, días atrás había terminado con Arnold, pero no era eso lo que la tenía así, de hecho ni siquiera había llorado por su primer novio oficial, su dolor era por saber que Tenshinhan había muerto. Lunch se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo no había dejado de querer al chico de tres ojos, al contrario, ahora parecía quererlo más.

La Lunch de cabello color índigo tardó más tiempo en darse cuenta de la muerte de Tenshinhan, Chaozu y Yamcha. Sin darse cuenta entre ellas, a ambas mujeres les dolió más la muerte del ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru que cualquier cosa.

Finalmente el 9 de septiembre del año 763 fueron Tenshinhan y Chaozu fueron revividos. Al principio la Lunch Rubia creía que esta vez sí podría tener un romance con el chico de los tres ojos, para su desgracia, la convivencia fue exactamente igual que antes con ella, aunque la Lunch de cabello índigo comenzó a tener más suerte en captar la atención de Tenshinhan.

Al ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru le atraía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás la chica de cabello color índigo, si antes se detuvo fue por su poca experiencia con tratar a las chicas, además de que sentía como si fuera a aprovecharse de la inocencia de la dulce Lunch, pero con el tiempo él comenzó a darse cuenta que la chica de cabello índigo ya no era tan ingenua como antes aunque ella intentaba ocultarlo.

Ahora cuando la Lunch de cabello índigo despertaba ya no se iba inmediatamente con el maestro Roshi, permanecía en casa de Tenshinhan un día o dos. La mujer hacía limpieza general en la casa mientras los hombres seguían entrenando sin darse cuenta de la transformación de Lunch hasta ser llamados a comer por la dulce chica o entrar a descansar muy noche. Se saludaban alegremente y cenaban juntos. Después de la cena el chico de los tres ojos observaba a la señorita limpiar la mesa y los platos sucios.

Con el tiempo, poco a poco Tenshinhan comenzó a agarrar valor y a intentar acercarse a la chica, ellos comenzaron a tener conversaciones de minutos que terminaron convirtiéndose en horas, aunque al final la despedida era inevitable, la mujer de cabello índigo anunciaba que se marcharía a Kame House.

A veces Tenshinhan pensó en decirle a la chica que no se fuera pero no se atrevió, mas sin embargo, él dio un paso adelante:

"LUNCH, espera. Déjame llevarte a la casa del maestro Roshi" Ofreció Tenshinhan.

"¿Qué? No gracias, puedo irme sola, además yo no quiero distraerte de tus entrenamientos" Declaró la chica.

"Sólo será por un rato, anda, no te hagas del rogar" Insistió el chico de los tres ojos.

Lunch lanzó una mirada de confusión, le costaba mucho regresar a la casa del maestro Roshi, a pesar de que en ese momento ellos estaban a kilómetros de cualquier civilización jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad, lo dudó unos segundos más y al final permitió que Tenshinhan la llevara a cuestas sobre su espalda.

Así poco a poco comenzó a nacer algo entre ellos dos, aunque ninguno lo admitía abiertamente. A Tenshinhan desde hacía tiempo mucho atrás había comenzado a fastidiarle la personalidad rubia de Lunch, pero el consuelo era que ella se podría transformar en la chica de cabello índigo en cualquier momento.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

2 de septiembre del año 765 

"Vamos Tenshinhan, todos van a ir a la reunión" Protestó Yamcha.

"Eso no es cierto, Krillin ya me dijo que no pueden localizar a Goku porque se fue a entrenar lejos con Gohan y ni siquiera Milk sabe a dónde" Resopló el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru.

"Bueno, bueno. No estaremos todos pero sí la mayoría, además tenemos que celebrar algo" Declaró el ex ladrón del desierto.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Tenshinhan.

"¿Cómo que qué cosa? El segundo aniversario de tu resurrección" Declaró Yamcha con indignación fingida.

"Lo había olvidado, pero es que no deberíamos distraernos de nuestro entrenamiento, ¡Estamos a menos de dos años de la llegada de los androides!" Explicó el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru.

"Sólo será por un día, además, como ya sé que le eres súper fiel a Lunch la reunión será en Kame House" Explicó el ex ladrón del desierto, su interlocutor lo meditó unos segundos hasta que…

"Está bien, ¿Dijiste el día 9?" Cuestionó el chico de los tres ojos.

"Sí, ¡Ni siquiera puedes recordar la fecha en la que fuiste revivido! Esta será una oportunidad de recordar viejos tiempos e intentar reconciliarme con Bulma" Declaró Yamcha.

"Será mejor que olvides eso, hasta tú perdiste la cuenta de cuantas infidelidades te descubrió, y eso que ella no se dio cuenta de todas las veces" Resopló Tenshinhan.

"Cuando sepas lo que es amar de verdad a una mujer serás capaz de rogarle por su perdón" Declaró el ex ladrón del desierto.

Tenshinhan negó con la cabeza pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

6:00 p. m. del día 9 de septiembre del año 765, en Corporación Capsula.

La científica de cabello azul estaba en su habitación con mirada de sobresalto, en sus manos tenía los resultados de una prueba positiva de embarazo, de pronto, tomó el papel y lo metió en un cajón.

"Bulma, hija, afuera está Yamcha y dice que no se irá hasta que no hable contigo" Llamó su madre. La heredera de la corporación capsula salió hecha una fiera. Yamcha estuvo a punto de saludar amablemente pero Bulma le ganó la palabra.

"¿A qué has venido?"

"Bulma, los demás chicos y yo estamos esperándote en Kame House ¿Por qué no vas a la reunión?" Preguntó Yamcha.

"Estoy ocupada" Dijo la científica de cabello azul.

"Vamos Bulma, sólo serán unas horas, debes relajarte, además necesitamos hablar" Dijo el ex ladrón del desierto.

"No tenemos nada que de hablar, Yamcha" Gruñó la heredera de corporación capsula.

"¿Cuántas veces más te tengo que suplicar para que me perdones?" Cuestionó Yamcha.

"Te perdono, pero entre tú y yo ya no puede haber nada" Declaró Bulma.

"¿Acaso estas saliendo con alguien más?" Demandó el ex ladrón del desierto.

"Lo que yo haga no te importa, terminamos hace tres meses" Espetó la científica de cabello azul.

"Es que no encuentro otra explicación a como me estas tratando" Dijo Yamcha.

"Deja de hacerte la víctima conmigo y lárgate" Rugió Bulma.

Yamcha estaba meditando que decir o que hacer, de pronto miró la vestimenta de la científica, ella estaba usando ropa ligera por el calor aunque había algo que no encajaba, una bufanda en su cuello. El ex ladrón del desierto había usado muchas veces esa artimaña para ocultar "la evidencia" de sus infidelidades, él sintió una presión en su pecho, a pesar de todo tomó valor y con rapidez le quitó la bufanda dejando al descubierto unos hematomas que sólo podían significar una cosa...

Yamcha puso cara de enojo e indignación, sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta y se fue volando de allí. Mas tarde, en un lugar lejano el ex ladrón del desierto compró suficientes bebidas alcohólicas como para embriagar a un ejército.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mismo día, 7:00 p. m. en Kame House.

"Es una pena que no hubieses podido convencer a Bulma de venir, Yamcha. Lunch se podría sentir incomoda" Declaró Krillin.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó la chica de cabello color índigo con aires de inocencia.

"Bueno, es que eres la única mujer en esta casa" Explicó Krillin.

"¿Y qué? Desde hace muchos años yo he sido la única mujer aquí" Declaró la tierna Lunch, nadie pudo refutarle eso.

Todos comenzaron una conversación amena donde recordaron viejos tiempos y se hicieron pequeñas bromas. El ex ladrón del desierto estaba decidido a ahogar su pena el alcohol, y como no quería ser él el único ebrio en la fiesta propuso juegos de cartas para emborrachar a sus amigos.

Las cartas no eran el fuerte de Lunch por lo que tuvo que dar tragos de tequila puro cada vez que perdía, ¡Y ella perdió muchas veces!, como si no fuera suficiente ella estaba tomando bebidas de zumo de naranja con vodka.

Mis queridos lectores, para los que nunca han bebido vodka les informo que tiene un tenue sabor a etanol por lo que podría beberse en grandes cantidades mesclado con zumo de casi cualquier fruta sin dejar una sensación amarga en la garganta, lo cual lo convierte en un embriagador peligroso, la brusquedad de tu caída es proporcional con la brusquedad con la que te pones de pie, y exactamente eso pasó con Lunch, ella se levantó rápidamente y con la misma velocidad fue a dar contra el suelo provocando las risas de todos menos de Tenshinhan, Chaoz y Puar que corrieron despavoridos a levantarla.

"Ni una gota mas de alcohol para Lunch" Dijo el maestro Roshi entre risas, aunque la verdad él ya se estaba durmiendo de borracho.

Bulma saltó al tema de conversación y Yamcha comentó que parecía que la científica de cabello azul ya estaba saliendo con alguien más.

"Bueno Yamcha, no me digas que creía que Bulma te las iba a perdonar todas, ¿O sí?" Dijo Krillin.

"Es que tú no lo entiendes porque nunca has amado de verdad" Dijo el ex ladrón el desierto.

"Te equivocas, yo amaba mucho a Marron" Declaró Krillin. Entonces Krillin y Yamcha se sentaron juntos a conversar y a contarse sus penas. Otro grupito estaba conformado por Chaozu, Ooloong y Puar. El maestro Roshi se había quedado dormido. En otro rinconcito quedaron conversando Tenshinhan y la chica de cabello índigo. Después de unos minutos…

"Saldré un rato" Declaró Lunch.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Tenshinhan.

"Voy a ver las estrellas" Explicó la chica de cabello índigo.

"¿Te gusta ver las estrellas?" Preguntó el chico de los tres ojos.

"si me gusta, además en las noticias dijeron que esta noche habría lluvia de estrellas" Explicó Lunch.

"Voy contigo" Dijo el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru. La chica de cabello índigo se puso con dificultad de pie, se envolvió en una manta y tambaleándose comenzó a salir de la casa con Tenshinhan siguiéndola.

Aunque el ex ladrón del desierto los alcanzó apenas acababan de traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

"Esperen muchachos, ¿A dónde van? Ya vamos a prender el karaoke" Dijo Yamcha.

"Regreso un rato mas, voy a ver la lluvia de estrellas y Tenshinhan se ofreció a acompañarme" Dijo Lunch dando la vuelta y con dificultad llegó a sentarse a una de las sillas de playa. El chico de los tres ojos iba a comenzar a seguirla pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

"Ver las estrellas, si claro, esa mujer algo quiere y no precisamente ver las estrellas" Dijo el ex ladrón del desierto en tono lascivo.

"¡¿Que estas insinuando?!" Rugió Tenshinhan.

"Por favor, todas las mujeres son así, fingen ser unas santas pero lanzan indirectas cuando quieren ser metidas en la cama del primer hombre que les pase por enfrente" Escupió Yamcha.

"Estas hablando sólo por despecho de que Bulma se hubiese encontrado a alguien más Yamcha, te duele, pero acepta que lo mereces. Lunch no tiene la culpa de tus tonterías así que no te estés metiendo con ella o te las verás conmigo" Advirtió el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru.

"Cálmate, mira, para que veas que soy buena gente te daré uno de los condones que tenía planeado usar con Bulma, toma por si se te cumple tu deseo" Dijo el ex ladrón del desierto entre risas ofreciéndole un preservativo.

"¡¿Cómo crees que Lunch y yo vamos a hacer eso?!" Gruñó con indignación Tenshinhan.

"Mira, si esta chica se hace la difícil simplemente la haces estornudar, apuesto que la otra se acuesta contigo si se lo pides" Afirmó Yamcha.

El chico de los tres ojos estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no estrellar contra la pared a su interlocutor, a pesar de la música, a pesar de estar alejados de los demás y de haber conversado prácticamente en susurros, Ooloong, Puar, Krillin y Chaozu estaban volteando hacía ellos como queriendo saber de qué estaban hablando, Tenshinhan atribuyó el comportamiento de su amigo a su borrachera y despecho, así que se obligó a sí mismo a aparentar una calma que no sentía para evitar que el escandalo fuera mayor, de mala gana tomó el condón echándolo al bolsillo de su camisa sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, después el chico de tres ojos se fue a sentar a una silla de playa cerca de la única chica en la isla.

La lluvia de estrellas inició minutos después, Lunch levantaba su mirada hacia el cielo hasta casi desnucarse.

"Si quieres puedo llevarte al techo para que puedas ver mejor las estrellas" Ofreció Tenshinhan, Lunch asintió con la cabeza y el chico de los tres ojos la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a levitar hasta que aterrizó en la azotea de Kame House. Juntos admiraron el cielo nocturno sobre la manta que Lunch llevaba consigo, después de un rato la chica de cabello índigo dejó de mirar el cielo y volteó a ver a su acompañante.

"Tenshinhan… yo… yo quería preguntarte algo" Declaró Lunch, su interlocutor dejó de mirar el cielo como esperando a que ella hablara.

"¿Tú y mi contraparte son novios… o algo así?" Comenzó la chica de cabello índigo, él se sobresaltó pero respondió inmediatamente.

"No, Lunch, no somos novios" Respondió Tenshinhan.

"Entonces... ¿Porqué casi siempre he despertado en tu casa desde que fuiste revivido?" Presionó Lunch provocando que su interlocutor palideciera, por un segundo él pensó en mentirle pero decidió no hacerlo porque él no era bueno para mentir.

"Es porque ella va a buscarme" Confesó el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru.

"Ella quiere ser mi novia. A decir verdad hace mucho tiempo yo quería lo mismo pero ya dejé de quererla" Admitió Tenshinhan con un tono como si estuviera avergonzado.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó la chica de cabello índigo.

"Sí" Afirmó el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru. Lunch se quedó seria por unos segundos, como si ella estuviese reflexionando.

"¿Te digo una cosa?" Preguntó la chica y quedó en silencio hasta ver un asentimiento de cabeza de Tenshinhan.

"Yo siempre me había detenido de decirte algo… antes ni siquiera yo lo sabía pero… tú me gustas mucho" Confesó Lunch provocando que su interlocutor se sonrojara.

"Tal vez ni yo me daba cuenta porque… Oh dios, ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso!" Admitió la chica aún más ruborizada que Tenshinhan.

"No lo sabía, no sabía que me gustabas. Pero después me detuve porque creí que tú y la otra Lunch eran novios" Explicó la mujer de cabello índigo.

"No, nosotros no somos…" Comenzó Tenshinhan aunque fue interrumpido al enmudecer cuando Lunch se abalanzó para abrazarlo, el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru estaba sonrojado, él no estuvo preparado ni para eso ni para lo siguiente…

Lunch tomó valor y besó a su acompañante, era el primer beso de la chica de cabello índigo, un beso algo torpe por su inexperiencia. Al principio Tenshinhan quedó tan anonadado que no respondía el beso, de pronto él reaccionó y devolvió el contacto. Ambos comenzaron a besarse de manera lenta y pausada, a veces sus besos se entrecortaron por pequeñas risas, pero poco a poco aumentó la intensidad y profundidad de los besos.

_"__¿Esto es un sueño?"_ Se preguntaban a ellos mismos mentalmente.

Mientras tanto…

Chaozu había salido de la casa para decirle a los muchachos que se estaban perdiendo un buen show, al no encontrarlos decidió asomarse al techo y los vio besarse. Él como buen amigo decidió fingir demencia y sin decir nada descendió al suelo y entró a la casa, después procedió a cerrar las ventanas y a subirle a la música, cosa que no molestó ni al maestro Roshi que se había quedado profundamente dormido ni a los demás que estaban observando a Krillin y a Yamcha cantar a dueto la canción "Las mujeres siempre pagan mal".

Mientras tanto en la azotea de Kame House…

"Te quiero" Susurró Tenshinhan entrecortadamente mientras de manera furtiva comenzó a acariciar zonas prohibidas en la chica, Lunch se estremeció por la sensación.

El chico empujó un poco su hombro con el brazo, ella entendió y se recostó en el techo, Tenshinhan era abismalmente más fuerte que Lunch pero aun así él la estaba tratando con delicadeza mientras ella se limitaba a apretar los ojos con las caricias de su acompañante.

Tenshinhan comenzó a besar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, los gemidos ahogados se hicieron presentes en la chica de cabello índigo. La ropa de la chica comenzó a estorbar y su acompañante no dudó en comenzar a quitarla.

Ella a pesar de estar alcoholizada, de tener la visión borrosa y los pensamientos nublados sabía lo que estaba pasando. Lunch sabía lo que pasaría si no lo detenía pero simplemente no pudo ni quiso hacerlo. Pero a pesar de su deseo las cosas eran difíciles para ella, su cuerpo ya no tenía castidad por culpa de su otra personalidad pero Lunch no tenía experiencia por lo que al inicio sólo podía dejarse acariciar.

La exitación del momento le dio a la mujer de cabello color índigo un poco de valor y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Tenshinhan, él se sobresaltó inicialmente pero disfrutó del roce en su piel. Lunch comenzó a quitarle la camisa mientras su cara estaba roja como tomate, el chico de los tres ojos sintió ternura de verla tan ruborizada y a la vez intentando hacerse la valiente.

El ex discípulo quitó la última prenda de la chica, ahora él podría explorar mucho mejor su cuerpo, ella se estremecía más mientras tomaba una determinación, lo siguiente que Lunch hizo fue poner sus manos sobre el pantalón de Tenshinhan como intentando averiguar cómo quitárselos, el chico decidió evitarle el trabajo y se quitó toda la ropa enviándola junto a la demás a algún rincón del techo.

_Era el momento en que Lunch se pusiera a temblar en serio._ Ella sabía lo que iba a suceder si no le detenía, lo había sabido desde un principio, a pesar de todo estaba muerta de miedo y no pudo disimularlo.

"Lunch, no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras y si tú lo decides esto se va a detener" Afirmó Tenshinhan mirándola a los ojos.

La chica de cabello índigo no dijo nada con palabras, bastó solo una mirada para darle a entender que quería continuar con lo que juntos habían comenzado. Tenshinhan se deslizó sobre ella lentamente, de pronto el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru se encontró agradeciendo mentalmente que Yamcha le hubiese dado un preservativo, _ahora era el momento de usarlo._

Ellos comenzaron a dar jadeos ahogados por el vaivén de sus caderas, al principio los movimientos eran lentos y pausados pero poco a poco aumentaron en velocidad, no era la primera vez del chico de los tres ojos pero jamás había sentido esa intensidad, había sido revivido hacía dos años atrás pero Tenshinhan no se había sentido tan vivo como hasta en ese preciso momento. Por su parte Lunch se estremecía entre el dolor y el placer, el alcohol en sus venas actuaba como un anestésico ayudándole a soportar más el dolor. El lugar no era el ideal para entregarse a la pasión pero eso no fue impedimento para que juntos llegaran al éxtasis, posteriormente, ambos siguieron estremeciéndose y con la respiración agitada por un rato.

"Perdóname por no haber hecho que esto durara más tiempo" Pidió el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru.

"Está bien, no duró mucho, pero fue increíble" Declaró Lunch, y no lo dijo sólo para hacer sentir mejor a su acompañante, ella de verdad había sentido algo increible.

Tenshinhan se recostó al lado de la chica de cabello índigo y la acurrucó contra su pecho. Él se quedó profundamente dormido con una sonrisa, para Lunch la imagen del ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru durmiendo fue absolutamente adorable.

_Desgraciadamente para ambos no todo podía ser hermoso. _

La pareja estaba recostada sobre una manta en la que apenas cabían recostados, la chica de cabello índigo no quería arruinar el momento pero sabía que de manera inevitable llegaría el momento de vestirse y entrar a la casa, además eso tendría que ser rápido o los demás podrían subir y encontrarlos así. Había que enfrentarlo, lo mejor sería comenzar a ponerse la ropa, además de que la brisa de la noche estaba cayendo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

Lunch se puso de pie, de pronto un escalofrió la hizo temblar y palideció.

_"__¡Oh, no!" _Fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar la chica de cabello índigo antes de estornudar…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

La rubia tembló de frio y por acto reflejo se abrazó a sí misma dándose cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

"¿Y mi ropa?" Ella miró en todas direcciones y de momento no conoció el lugar.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó la mujer.

Lunch agachó la mirada, había ropa femenina, ropa de hombre y además… _Un torso desnudo. _La rubia siguió moviendo su mirada y se topó con un rostro familiar, demasiado familiar… era Tenshinhan durmiendo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

La salvaje Lunch siguió mirando y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban sobre la azotea de Kame House.

_"__¿Pero cómo?" _Pensó la rubia. Su mente siguió trabajando buscando una explicación.

_"__¿Pero por qué me he despertado sin nada de ropa? ¡Tenshinhan también está desnudo y…!"_

La respuesta cayó como un balde de agua fría…

La verdad dolía…

Y dolía demasiado…

La primera lágrima hizo acto de presencia.

_"__Cálmate, tal vez estás malinterpretando las cosas, debe haber otra explicación" _Pensó Lunch, pero por más que buscaba otra explicación no la encontraba.

Otra lágrima cayó.

_"__No, no, no. ¡No puede ser! __Debe haber otra explicación, ¡Tiene que haber otra explicación!" _Pensó desesperada la rubia antes de intentar dar vuelta y salir corriendo como para escapar de la verdad, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando resbaló y rodó por el techo cayendo directo al suelo.

Tenshinhan por el ruido de la caída de Lunch se reincorporó sobresaltado, él miró en todas direcciones para buscar a la chica de cabello índigo.

"Demonios, creo que Lunch se cayó del techo" Maldijo el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru antes de salir volando en dirección al suelo, apenas y él se estaba asomando cuando una ráfaga de balas lo recibió, la rubia estaba apuntando con su ametralladora al chico de los tres ojos.

"Cálmate Lunch, ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Preguntó Tenshinhan sorprendido, él todavía no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de que la personalidad salvaje de su acompañante hubiese aparecido cuando más balas salieron disparadas hacia él.

"¡Cálmate Lunch!" Suplicó el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru, él no quería que los demás chicos se asomaran y vieran la bochornosa escena.

Aunque de hecho, los hombres dentro de la casa a pesar de la fuerte música habían escuchado el escándalo de afuera, pero por decisión unánime decidieron no asomarse, _si Tenshinhan había despertado a la fiera él debía arreglárselas solo._

"Lunch, cálmate, dime, ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Pidió el chico de los tres ojos.

"¡Y todavía lo preguntas!" Rugió la mujer.

"Es que no sé por qué te pones así" Dijo Tenshinhan.

"¡No te hagas el tonto!, Ya sé lo que pasó con la otra Lunch y no te atrevas a negarlo" Amenazó la rubia.

"No pasó nada, y si hubiese pasado… Eso no te incumbe" Espetó el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru.

"¿Acaso ignoras lo que yo siento por ti?" Contraatacó Lunch provocando que su interlocutor enmudeciera_. Él lo sabía._

"¡Contesta!" Exigió la rubia.

"Lo sé Lunch, sé lo que sientes y sé que te rompí el corazón pero jamás fue mi intención herirte… ¡Discúlpame por favor!" Dijo Tenshinhan.

"¡¿Y se supone que todo se va a solucionar sólo porque me pides disculpas?!" Reclamó la rubia entre sollozos, su interlocutor no respondió.

Con un grito de indignación Lunch se lanzó sobre Tenshinhan y comenzó a golpearlo, el chico de los tres ojos no hacía nada por escapar de la rubia, él la estaba dejando desahogarse. La rubia mientras estaba llorando, dando golpes y gritando insultos que subían de tono comenzó a recordar todo lo que había tenido que soportar por ese hombre.

Ella tuvo que soportar la zozobra de pensar que Piccolo Daimaku podría haberlo matado. Lo esperó sin que él se lo pidiera durante tres años cuando él se fue a entrenar, tuvo que soportar su indiferencia y su rechazo por otros años más ¿Y todo para qué? Para que Tenshinhan terminara durmiendo con alguien más.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" decía insistentemente Lunch mientras seguía golpeándolo.

Ella no sabía que era lo peor, si el que Tenshinhan se estaba acostando con alguien más o que ese alguien fuera su contraparte, de ninguna manera podría hacerle pagar a la chica de cabello índigo el dolor que le había causado.

_"__Fue por eso que Tenshinhan últimamente se estaba portando más cortante conmigo, mientras que yo tenía que irme de aquí para encontrarlo de seguro el vino muchas veces a revolcarse con la otra Lunch" _Pensó la rubia, en su mente esa era la verdad y le dolía demasiado.

A la rubia le dolía su garganta de tanto llorar y gritar, la caída del techo había dolido, pero caerse de las nubes le había dolido más, había estado pensando que podría conquistar a Tenshinhan, ahora su ilusión se había transformado en dolor y rabia.

Lunch se cansó de golpearlo, él era fuerte, aunque ella quisiera no podría dañarlo, tampoco quería hacerle daño, los golpes sólo le ayudaron a desahogar un poco su frustración, pero su propio dolor no se iba, ella se alejó de Tenshinhan, lo miró una última vez como queriendo memorizar por siempre la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de las estrellas, al final, se acachó en el suelo y tomó una hierba, a ninguna de las dos Lunchs les gustaba provocarse estornudos por que no sabían cuándo podrían volver a despertar, pero en lo que a la rubia concernía, ella no quería volver a ver nunca más al chico de los tres ojos y esperaba no despertar junto a él la próxima vez.

Lunch se rozó la nariz con la hierba y estornudó.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

La chica de cabello índigo se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Tenshinhan desnudo.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Tápate!" Gritó Lunch avergonzada, aunque se avergonzó más al darse cuenta de que ella también estaba desnuda.

Con prisas en ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru la tomó en brazos y subieron al techo a vestirse.

Después ambos nerviosos entraron a la casa pero no hubo evidencias de que nadie se hubiese enterado de lo que había pasado sobre la azotea, ni siquiera Chaozu lo mencionó.

Rato después Lunch observaba a Krillin y a Yamcha caerse de ebrios pero ni siquiera por eso ellos dejaban de aullar… quiero decir cantar.

La chica de cabello índigo de pronto miró a ver a Tenshinhan y sonrió al ver que se había quedado dormido en un sillón. La mujer le puso una manta encima y después ella subió a dormir a su habitación.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

12 de diciembre del año 765.

Tenshinhan iba volando en dirección a Kame House, él había tomado una decisión que podría en práctica.

El ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru no había hablado con Lunch en los tres meses desde la noche en la que ella se le había entregado sobre la azotea de la casa del maestro Roshi. A la mañana siguiente él se había sentido miserable ya que creía que se había aprovechado de una mujer alcoholizada, además él había quedado confundido después de su declaración de amor, todo había sido tan rápido, al principio no estaba seguro de si se arrepentía o no, pero ya había reflexionado e iba practicando un discurso para decírselo a la chica de cabello color índigo.

"Lunch, lamento mucho haberme ido así aquella mañana, lamento venir hasta ahora, todo lo que pasó fue muy rápido y me asusté, tuve miedo porque no estaba seguro de lo que yo sentía por ti, tuve miedo de no saber cómo darte la felicidad que tú te mereces, tuve miedo de romper otro corazón, fui un cobarde, pero ahora estoy aquí y he venido a reclamarte como mía, y sé que es mucho pedir pero necesito tiempo, tiempo para seguir entrenando muy duro para cuando lleguen los androides y así poder protegerte, quisiera llevarte conmigo a las montañas pero sé que no podré concentrarme en los entrenamientos, vendré a verte de vez en cuando, no busco sólo sexo conmigo y te lo probaré, no tendremos relaciones hasta después de casarnos pero eso será hasta vencer a los androides, te pido que me esperes" Dijo Tenshinhan para sí mismo mientras volaba.

Lamentablemente ese discurso no llegó a ser escuchado por Lunch…

"¿Qué?" Gimió el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mediodía del 10 de septiembre del año 765, en Kame House.

La chica de cabello índigo miró el reloj apenas despertó.

"¡Pero que tarde es!, debo hacer el desayuno" Gimió Lunch mientras se levantaba. La mujer rápidamente guisó algo mientras tarareaba una canción.

El maestro Roshi en un intento por alimentarse había intentado cocinar quien sabe qué cosa que dejó un rastro chamuscado en las cazuelas que ahora Lunch estaba fregando.

"Lo siento linda. Lamento haberte ocasionado más trabajo del que tienes" Dijo el maestro Roshi.

"No se preocupe, maestro. Es mi culpa por no despertar temprano a prepararle el desayuno" Dijo Lunch mientras veía su propio reflejo en las cazuelas que había dejado impecablemente limpias.

Más tarde Lunch continuó con la limpieza de la casa. El suelo de la planta baja estaba muy sucio, alguien había quebrado un vaso, algunas bolsas con hielo se habían derretido y había pequeños charcos en la casa, alguien se había vomitado en uno de los pasillos, a pesar de todo la chica tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, nada la podía hacer enojar, no en ese día.

Ella se sentía feliz por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al fin le había confesado sus sentimientos a la causa de sus suspiros, al fin había besado esos labios que eran su tentación, y por supuesto: El reciente recuerdo de lo que había pasado a la luz de las estrellas.

_"__¿Dónde estás Tenshinhan? Espero y vengas a verme pronto" _Pensó la mujer con anhelo.

Ella entendía que no de buenas a primeras se iría a vivir con Tenshinhan, tampoco quería presionarlo, Lunch se había enamorado de él y le conocía, la vida de Tenshinhan era entrenar y no quería cambiar eso, tal vez mas adelante pero de momento se conformaría con verlo de vez en cuando, él vendría cuando pudiera.

Pero pasan los días y el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru no aparece. Lunch comienza a frustrarse, comienza a recordar todos los sucesos en su cabeza, las largas conversaciones, las veces en que él la llevó a Kame House sobre su espalda.

La chica sube a la azotea, recuerda lo que pasó allí: los besos, las caricias, ambos diciéndose "te quiero", ella recuerda todo, al final termina empapada en lágrimas.

Siguieron pasando los días.

_"__Tal vez él me mintió al decir que me quería. No, no. Tenshinhan no es así, lo más probable es que él se arrepintió de todo lo que pasó y de todo lo que me dijo, no fue su intención" _Pensaba la mujer con tristeza.

Lunch se lamentaba el que todo había terminado sin siquiera haber comenzado.

La felicidad en su mirada comenzó a apagarse, su sonrisa cada vez se veía menos genuina.

_"__Yo creí que me quería, me confundí, me ilusioné tontamente" _Renegaba Lunch en el pensamiento.

2 meses sin ver al ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru.

_"__Sé cómo llegar a su casa, sé dónde encontrarlo, pero no tiene caso buscar a alguien que de seguro no quiere volver a verme" _Reflexionaba Lunch.

Algunas veces la mujer de cabello índigo estornudó, el maestro Roshi tuvo que lidiar con su rubia contraparte malhumorada, la rubia pensaba que en cualquier momento Tenshinhan aparecería buscando a su contraparte para tener relaciones sexuales en la azotea.

3 meses sin ver al ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru.

_"__Tal vez hacer el amor con Tenshinhan fue un error, pero es un error que me habría gustado volver a cometer. El recuerdo de esa noche me va a perseguir toda la vida. Él ha marcado un antes y un después en mí. A pesar de todo el dolor que me causa el recuerdo no me arrepiento, pero no debo de seguir en esta casa por salud mental, no puedo seguir subiendo al techo en cada oportunidad a llorar, mi consuelo es que no me quedé con las ganas de besar sus labios, esa era mi única intención esa noche, lo demás pasó porque yo quise, porque yo le permití tocarme y después no quise detenerlo, por mucho que duela tal vez esto es mejor a estar arrepintiéndome de no haber hecho nada, el saber una cruel verdad al vivir con una incertidumbre de lo que pudo o no pudo ser" _Reflexionó Lunch con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos.

La chica de cabello índigo empacó una maleta y escribió una carta:

_Querido maestro Roshi. __No tengo palabras para agradecerle el que me hubiese dejado vivir con usted todos estos años. Usted me abrió las puertas de su casa y no las cerró cuando comencé a causarle problemas, he sido muy feliz aquí pero me tengo que ir. No creo que nos volvamos a ver. Adiós. __Con cariño, Lunch. _

La chica de cabello índigo se acercó a la tortuga del maestro Roshi y le pidió amablemente que si la podía llevar a la orilla del continente, la tortuga aceptó.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Lunch bajó y dio las gracias, se despidió y comenzó a caminar.

"¿Vas a buscar a Tenshinhan?" Preguntó la tortuga, la mujer de cabello color índigo detuvo su marcha abruptamente, a pesar del dolor en su corazón volteó mostrando una expresión amable.

"No. Voy a hacer algo mejor. Voy a encontrarme a mí misma" Respondió Lunch con una sonrisa triste, volteó su rostro en dirección contraria y se fue. Nunca más le volvieron a ver.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Entonces, ¿Quiere decir que hace dos días Lunch se fue?" Preguntó Tenshinhan sólo para estar seguro.

"Sí, y por lo que escribió en la carta ella no piensa volver" Respondió el maestro Roshi.

"Gracias maestro" Dijo el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru y se fue.

Tensinhan se dio cuenta de que le había roto el corazón, se sentía un imbécil, se sentía arrepentido, él creía que merecía el dolor que ahora estaba sintiendo por lo que se prometió a sí mismo respetar la decisión de Lunch de marcharse y no buscarle, pero esa era una mentira que ni siquiera él se creía, porque tan pronto como el chico de los tres ojos veía a una chica de espaldas que podría ser cualquiera de las dos Lunchs corría desesperadamente, sólo para darse cuenta que el destino le había hecho una broma cruel.

Llegó el día en que los androides harían acto de presencia y Tenshinhan indicó a Chaozu quedarse en casa y prometió volver, los androides apalearon a los guerreros "Z", pero al menos les dejaron con vida, humillados pero vivos.

El ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru regresó a la casa de las montañas después de la paliza de los androides, y como si esto no era suficiente para tenerlo de mal humor encontró un recado de Chaozu en la que le decía que había ido a la casa del maestro Roshi, él no había querido poner un pie en Kame House por el dolor que le causaba recordar la partida de Lunch.

Mientras tanto, Chaozu estaba siendo invitado por el maestro Roshi a quedarse a vivir en su casa para que le cocinara ya que Lunch ya no estaba para hacer esas cosas. Tenshinhan llegó y sin saludar llamó a su amigo.

"Anda Chaozu, vámonos ya" Dijo el chico de los tres ojos malhumorado de que no quería permanecer un segundo más en esa casa.

"Espera un segundo Tenshinhan, ¿Qué pasó con los androides? ¿Ya fueron derrotados?" Cuestionó el maestro Roshi, el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru sin voltearse negó con la cabeza.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntanos!" Pidió el maestro Roshi.

"Krillin y los demás vendrán hacia acá en unas horas. Pregúnteselos a ellos" Dijo Tenshinhan de mala gana, sin decir adiós salió volando.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

El tiempo pasó, la amenaza de los androides terminó, aparecieron y desaparecieron demás enemigos. Tenshinhan se lamentó una vez que vio una pareja de novios y pensó con tristeza que para ese entonces ya debería estar casado con la chica de cabello índigo, aunque él siempre se lamentó en silencio, ni siquiera le dijo a Chaozu de su pena.

El ex discípulo de maestro Tsuru se la pasaba entrenando debido a que él quería estar preparado para los enemigos, y hablando de enemigos, el dios de la destrucción de nombre Bills apareció en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma en el año 778. Los guerreros "Z" ni siquiera podían tener una fiesta normal. Después del susto y terminada la fiesta, Yamcha le invitó a irse a buscar chicas y Tenshinhan aceptó ir por los viejos tiempos.

Antes de entrar a un lugar especial que era agrado del ex ladrón del desierto, el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru vio un cartel donde se ofrecía una jugosa recompensa por la captura de la Lunch de cabello rubio, la imagen era una versión mayor de lo que él la recordaba. Tenshinhan sonrió con nostalgia mientras mentalmente teñía el cabello de la mujer del rubio al índigo, él estaba tan embobado mirando el cartel que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba mirando a él.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Cierta chica de cabello índigo estaba manejando un tráiler, frenó el enorme vehículo y bajó a un minisúper de los que se encuentran a los costados de la carretera, Lunch había tomado unas chucherías cuando en la fila para pagar vio a alguien que no quería ver… _Tenshinhan._

La mujer de cabello índigo regresó las cosas a los estantes pretendiendo salir lo más rápido posible cuando el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru notó su presencia. A pesar de eso ella no se detuvo y se fue corriendo.

"LUNCH, LUNCH, espera" Llamó Tenshinhan, pero ella no se detuvo. La mujer se escondió en unos baños públicos, estuvo un rato observando como Tenshinhan iba y venía, al final, fue una proeza que pudiera subir a su tráiler y marcharse sin que el chico de los tres ojos la viera, o al menos eso había pensado ella.

Manejó el tráiler por unos kilómetros alejándose de donde había visto al ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru, se estacionó a la orilla de la carretera y dio un profundo suspiro, de pronto ella escuchó un sonido de pasos en la caja del vehículo, Lunch se bajó para asomarse y vio a Tenshinhan que le devolvía la mirada.

El hombre de los tres ojos de un saltó cayó en frente de Lunch, él sólo se limitaba a mirarla sin decir nada.

"¿Por qué me has seguido?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Yo... Yo siempre quise encontrarte... yo… yo te quiero Lunch" Declaró Tenshinhan.

"Si hubiera escuchado eso hace años habría bailado de felicidad, pero ahora ya es muy tarde" Dijo la mujer de manera cortante.

"¿Por qué? ¿Es que tienes a alguien más?" Preguntó Tenshinhan y no pasó desapercibido para su interlocutora cierto tono de dolor.

"No, pero…" Inició la mujer de cabello índigo pero fue interrumpida.

"Entonces yo creo que todavía podemos arreglar las cosas" Dijo el hombre de los tres ojos mientras se acercaba y besaba a Lunch, la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin poder despegarse de él ella lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas pero él no la soltó, al final ella dejó de resistirse y comenzó a responder el beso.

_"__¿y qué se supone que soy yo? ¿Su novia? ¿Su amante ocasional?" _comenzó a pensar Lunch, al final ella decidió mandar al diablo esos pensamientos, ya habría tiempo de preguntarle esas cosas, ya después podría arrepentirse, pero por ahora ella disfrutaría el momento.

Sin soltarla, Tenshinhan comenzó a levitar y la recostó sobre la caja del tráiler. Ambos comenzaron a besarse sin piedad. A diferencia de su primer encuentro, Lunch agarró valor más pronto y comenzó a acariciarlo y a quitarle la ropa. En la mente de Lunch estaba el pensamiento de demostrarle que ya no era la chica inocente que él había hecho suya varios años atrás.

Hacía mucho frio esa noche, pero no era eso lo que tenía la piel erizada en la mujer, eran las caricias del hombre de los tres ojos las que le estaban provocando eso.

El vaivén de las caderas comenzó dirigido por Lunch que en esta vez ella estaba sobre Tenshinhan, al principio el ritmo fue lento y graduálmente aumentó en velocidad, en poco tiempo ella hizo un viaje de ida y vuelta al paraíso, la mujer de cabello índigo sonrió al ver la expresión de felicidad en el ex discípulo del maestro Tsuru, físicamente rendida, la mujer intentó bajarse de Tenshinhan.

"No, no, no, quédate aquí" Pidió Tenshinhan acurrucándola en su pecho. Lunch obedeció. Cerró los ojos y los abrió, _pero Tenshinhan ya no estaba._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

En realidad, la chica de cabello índigo despertó dentro de la cabina de su tráiler, ella se dio cuenta de que lo anterior sólo había sido un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso, posiblemente ocasionado porque tan sólo unas horas atras había visto a Tenshinhan desde lejos.

El calor la estaba sofocando dentro de la cabina. Lunch bajó del tráiler y miró hacia el cielo.

_"__Tenshinhan, yo nunca pude olvidar lo que pasó aquella noche, pero sinceramente espero que a ti no te falte el amor" _Pensó la chica de cabello índigo.

Para desconocimiento de Lunch, el hombre de los tres ojos estaba a unos kilómetros justamente pensando en ella mientras tenía relaciones con una mujer que conoció en un Bar. Cada beso, cada caricia y cada suspiro Tenshinhan los estaba dedicando a cierta mujer de cabello color índigo.

**A pesar del amor entre ambos nunca volvieron a estar frente a frente. FIN.**

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_

Si estás leyendo esto significa que has leído la historia. Gracias por leer.

No sé qué me poseyó para aceptar este reto, yo jamás había escrito lemon e incluso no estaba en mis planes de momento.

La verdad no recordaba mucho de estos personajes y tuve que echarme un clavado a ver capítulos de "Dragon Ball" porque en "Dragon Ball Z" Lunch sale muy poco y desapareció en la saga saiyajin justo después de la muerte de Tenshinhan.

En "Dragon Ball" me di cuenta que estos personajes tenían mucha importancia, en "Dragon Bal Z" Tenshinhan pasó a un segundo plano y con Lunch la cosa fue peor porque ella simplemente desapareció por lo que decidí intentar dar una historia que pudiera justificar el porqué de su desaparición.

Espero y las explicaciones del inicio no te hubiesen parecido aburridas, pero las creí necesarias porque algunos no recuerdan lo que pasó en Dragon Ball. Viendo "Dragon Ball" me di cuenta que entre la Lunch rubia y Tenshinhan había mucha magia contrastando con el trato que tenían ambos en "Dragon Ball Z", lo que expliqué en la historia creo que es lo que pudo haber pasado para que hubiesen terminado así, tan distantes.

No tengo nada en contra de Yamcha por si piensan eso debido al papel de patán que le di en esta historia, pero me ha gustado mucho como quedó además de que ayudó con la trama de la historia, espero y no se vea muy fuera de personalidad.

A la Lunch de cabello índigo creo que le di una personalidad más madura de lo que se muestra en la serie, pero hace tiempo yo pretendía a un chico al que yo pensé que era bobo e ingenuo pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que él sabía fingir muy bien, su lema es "A veces lo más listo es fingir ser tonto".

Para mí fue más creíble hacer que Lunch tuviera un desliz con la lengua estando ebria que hacer que Tenshinhan intentara algo.

Durante la saga de Buu, la Lunch de cabello índigo aparece en una escena, ella se baja de un tráiler para dar su energía para la súper Genkidama por lo que su apariencia es igual a ese entonces en el fic en la escena final.

**Estos eran los elementos asignados originalmente por el reto de la página**

Los personajes: Tenshihan y Lunch

Lugar: La azotea de kame House

Género "Lemon"

* * *

Espero y la historia haya sido de su agrado.

Se aceptan preguntas, sugerencias y tomatazos por medio de los reviews.

También puedes encontrarme en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.

* * *

**Publicado el 17 de mayo de 2014.**


End file.
